User talk:Entropy/Archive 25
This user is going to Las Vegas until Tuesday and will have no Internet access. =possible job opportunity= Recent activities have convinced me that I am no longer active enough here to properly fulfil the duties of Bureaucrat. I am seriously considering promoting someone else to Bureaucrat. This doesn't mean that I'll be resigning the post; rather, I feel that there ought to be a Bureaucrat available and active always, especially lately. This new person doesn't have to come from the current sysop pool, either. I welcome all applications. Please go to User:Entropy/bureaucrat to express your opinions. Thanks. (T/ ) 00:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) First Header. Only ~99.5 more kb to go. Lord Belar 03:28, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Huh...I must have a slow computer, I can actually edit this page now. :P (T/ ) 03:36, 7 May 2008 (UTC) ::Or a slow internet connection. I just use the section headers. :P Lord Belar 03:44, 7 May 2008 (UTC) User_talk:Entropy/Archive_21#Mehably For the builds wipe, it appears that Fyren ran a bot on his account, instead of using Fyrenbot. I don't think bots ever could delete without being sysopped. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 21:26, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah, that makes sense. Thanks for looking into that. (T/ ) 10:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Calculus Want help? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 01:21, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Test is over, but I appreciate the sentiment. (T/ ) 10:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Angelic This user got through the Wikia migration without losing watchlist, contribs, prefs, uesrname, or anything else. Even though they don't have a Wikia account. :P And no, I'm not back yet. (T/ ) 10:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Why not? AP tests are over now. At least mine are. :P Lord Belar 21:47, 14 May 2008 (UTC) All of those link except for User:GW-Asmodius and his userbox page are linked to because of either of our nerf/buff templates. Do you have any idea how to fix? --Shadowcrest 22:17, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Make a null edit on each page to refresh the wiki's link tables (click "Edit", click "Save Page" - won't show up in history). Edits to templates are supposed to add entries to the job queue for every page that includes the template, but I've noticed that this doesn't always happen: when I was adding concise descriptions to skills, it only rarely removed the skill from the "Missing concise description" category automatically. —Dr Ishmael 00:46, 15 May 2008 (UTC) ::You can purge as well no? That's be faster, like the link on Category:Candidates for banning --Xasxas256 01:29, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :::Fixed, you ought to check for actual links next time. :\ (T/ ) 07:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I fixed them (thanks to Ishmael), except for Asmodius' because they're actual links and I didn't want to touch his userpage :P --Shadowcrest 19:26, 16 May 2008 (UTC) D: You're unneded. 00:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Whats the dictionary definition of 'unneded'? 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 00:41, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::If there was a point to this post I've lost it. (T/ ) 00:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Did you check your pockets? 00:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::C'mon Felix, I'm doing serious business right now. :( (T/ ) 00:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Feel free to delete after reading (You stopped editing my page so i dont know if you read my reply) Thanks for the heads up and i resolved the issue :) Aura of Holy Might 01:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, the weird way that wikis work means you always have to assume someone read your reply, even if they don't actually respond. It's strange like that. I read what you wrote, but I didn't feel I could say anything else useful, so I didn't make another edit. I know how it feels; my earlier days on wiki were sometimes awkward also. With other communication forms like e-mail or instant messaging etc. this sort of thing doesn't usually happen. I dunno. Part of it is probably because I was getting bad lag issues / edit conflicts, which discouraged any unnecessary posts. (T/ ) 05:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) lol I see you haven't lost your touch. I was worried that you were becoming senile since you became a bureaucrat [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:16, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Wut? :Also, you're the same as ever. Missed your special brand of posting :). (T/ ) 06:19, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Eh? If I'm the same as ever then how could you miss my special brand of posting? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:22, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::You left for quite a long time and I'd given you up for dead. So I was somewhat pleased to see your name in my Watchlist again few weeks ago. The monster descriptions issue made me laugh; it was classic. I remember how I used to defend your behavior when vandals would say stuff like, "look at what Blue Rellik does, my stuff is liek not as bad as that, forgive me and ban him too!" or whatever. Though you seem to have lost some of your bluntless over time. (T/ ) 06:27, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Are you serious? Vandals would actually mention me? Oh my god, Entropy you just made my day. Wait no, scratch that, you just made my month. Another point of interest, when you're talking about my monster descriptions, do you mean my actual descriptions or when I bought it up to the noticeboard? Why am I on your watchlist? And the reason for my lack of 'bluntness' is because I've met someone that's changing me, that and I haven't seen many things that deserve my wrath. I am still very capable of bringing down the thunder and lightning. ::::That last sentence makes me sound so cool. I think I'll print-screen it, print it out and then stick it on my wall. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:34, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Hehe. That was a long time ago, but yeah, I am pretty sure such incident happened at least once. At the very least I am positive you were considered for administrative action more than once. ;) The monster descriptions...well, the descriptions themselves were OK but I really laughed at the "Up yours squares!" thing. That was just classic Blue Rellik. You're on my watchlist because most of the active users are on my watchlist and you used to be fairly active. Never bothered to remove you for whatever reason. :::::Oh, that sounds...intriguing. Good luck with that. :) (T/ ) 06:45, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::When you said 'administrative action', do you mean block/bans? [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 06:59, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the business end. (T/ ) 07:01, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Blinding Flash Erk, I just came back to Monobook from Monaco Gaming skin, and damn that's bright! But I can finally see things like colors and formatting and sigs clearly again. :P (T/ ) 07:52, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :I just looked at Isk8's page under the Gaming skin and I couldn't read anything [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 07:54, 16 May 2008 (UTC) sorryfelix.jpg was used during a particularly nasty flamewar where he kept telling rellik he was looking for excuses to ban him. felix deleted the talk page/article where the discussion took place. i don't have the energy to get upset for the 'libel?' thing because it's a fair assumption. just letting you know. 08:05, 16 May 2008 (UTC) 08:05, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, that wasn't directed at you necessarily, but the content gave me some clue that it was involved in bad things. I haven't been totally active lately and so I have no idea what flames you are talking of (especially if it was deleted, of course)...but thank you for notifying me. I'll look into it by checking deleted pages. (T/ ) 08:06, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'd like to publicly apologize for Felix' behavior since I was the person who promoted him and I feel responsible. Although I was aware that Felix had...strong opinions on certain users before being promoted, I trusted his good judgment and self-restraint to not do anything stupid like this. Clearly I may have been overhasty; I am doubting my choice. Felix has many redeeming qualities, and I believe he has otherwise done a perfectly decent job, yet this inability to separate personal emotions from the powers of office is troubling. I am glad that you chose to post; and I'm glad I decided to delete the image - otherwise I may have let this incident be swept under the rug. Which would be wrong. (T/ ) 08:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) happy belated mother's day because you are the mommy of guildwiki! (in the you care for it and nurture it way; not the gave birth to it way you know.)—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 10:07, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Felix's blocking I don't agree with your blocking of Felix for a week. While from a personal perspective, it really was sticking in my craw that he would bring a friend of mine into this but in the end what was actually done was relatively light. I was the one that chose to bring it to the next level. Aside from him adding my friend and my names to that list, he has been fairly tolerant of my actions and has very rarely (if ever) used his powers against me out of spite (he did block me but it can be justified and it was also only for a day). While I can see that he made that page out of frustration and lacked of control on his emotions, he was also able to show enough humility and apologise for what he did, which to be honest shows that he at least learnt his lesson. To be honest, I consider what happened here much less than what Marco did many moons ago (you know what I'm talking about). At the very least reduce his blocking time because a message from you probably has a similar (if not greater) effect and he'll still be here to help the wiki. If not then I believe that you should be more fair in your sentencing and block me as well, I am a long-time contributor of this wiki and thus should have known better than ignite the situation like I did, knowing full well what would have most likely have happened. [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 12:18, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :Are you sure you know the entire reason he was banned? I think you're missing a few details. -Auron 12:37, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::Was he banned for inappropriate behaviour? If he was, I deserve at least the double. [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] HURRRR 12:39, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::For one, he was banned for "conduct unbefitting of an admin." Unless you guys are admins, I don't think comparing your actions are relevant. They might still be bad, but Entropy isn't required to ban five other people just to ban Felix. -Auron 12:42, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm an admin...in my own little wooooorld [[User:Yikey|'Yikey']] HURRRR 12:43, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::The result of his banning was a direct result of the escalation of the feud between us [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 14:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::It wasn't entirely. User:Warwick is also heavily (probablypossibly moreso than youresponse, based on felix's page i hadn't seen) involved. --Shadowcrest 19:29, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::I believe it is related to the Felix's/Noobs page and the arguement that we had on the talk page. As far as I'm aware of, Warwick is not involved unless there was something that Felix did which Entropy didn't mention [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 02:14, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I'd say check Warwick's archives, but they're impossible to navigate through and many of them aren't even on her archive box. Anyway, Warwick and Felix got into a bunch of arguments about a bunch of stuff, and Felix's attitude was less than perfect. You're definitely a big part of the picture, just not the whole picture, methinks. --Shadowcrest 02:22, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::All of my archives are in my archivebox now. I'll have a scan through and look through them. Felix, I have to say, seems to be acting somewhat abusively towards his sysop powers. I dont know if it was just me, or that no-one else noticed, but to me it seemed he'd been getting over himself, and acting like his opinion mattered oh-so-much more after his adminship. But its not my place to judge, really. He once said to me on msn "I could ban you right now, and no-one would care". I said "You wouldn't, anyway" and he responded "But I could, and I would.", or somthing similar. Silly me, I forgot to screenshot that. I'll be back within 20 mins with the archive. And rats, I was hoping there was FINALLY some drama I wasnt involved in. — Warw/Wick 10:46, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Do you have a idea of which archive it could have been? I would like to see what happened, if you don't mind [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 10:49, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not totally certain what archive it was. It may have been User talk:Warwick/Archive 44#Botting, which was partly Felix trying to antagonise me..? — Warw/Wick 10:57, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Perhaps User talk:Warwick/Archive 43, in the hidden area? — Warw/Wick 10:59, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::So Felix has been toying with the idea of banning you as well for 'no reason'? Hmmmm, this does change my view on the subject somewhat [[User:Blue.rellik|'b.r']] // ''talk'' 11:07, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Think of it as a strike system with increasing penalties. There has been at least one incident similar to this in the past where I reprimanded Felix for overstepping the bounds of good taste, which is magnified when you're an admin and thus supposedly a "role model". That time I gave him a warning notice but otherwise took no action. Now, when this incident occurred, in my mind it was worse than the last one because things came rather close to actual bans and it was a three-user dispute rather than a general "everyone hates me" and Felix happened to join in too strongly. This was much closer to personal issues becoming Wiki-drama. Thus, I gave a much stronger message this time and also reinforced that with a block. The next time (I hope there is no next time), I will move to desysoption. Behavior like this is not only dangerous in that some users may be unfairly treated, but also in that it furthers the divide between admins and normal users; it fragments the community. Forgive me for saying such a thing, May, but basically this is why I have never promoted you to sysop: I fear this exact sort of thing would happen. I trusted Felix to rise above his better controlled but similar such tendencies. Mostly he has, but these sorts of incidents... Oh, and with all due respect Mr. Rellik, Marco got desysoped for his actions (well, he resigned I guess)...and I was one of the people who played a part in that issue. I had helped Marco get elected. I gave him a strong telling-off for his actions and agreed that maybe he wasn't ready yet. And then I helped secure him a second chance to be an admin. And I have also overseen other difficulties he experienced. Yet I wasn't bureaucrat yet. Biro was. So I think I know what I'm doing. Nevertheless, I appreciate your apology, and as much as I admire you wanting to take the blame solely upon yourself I still feel that it wasn't your fault. You may have consciously chosen to so escalate the situation, but consider two things. For one, it's in your nature; I've known you here as a contributor here for a long time, and I have eventually come to excuse you for the way in which you post, since I believe it is the intent which counts. You have a good heart and almost always post in good faith, despite the rough exterior. Yes, we all need a reminder now and then of just how far we can push NPA, but I don't think it does any good to punish when someone had good motives/dire circumstances "because that's the laws". It makes Tanaric look like a martyr, sure, but for other users it serves little purpose. Most importantly, though, I want you to consider this: Regardless of what you or Maui did, it was Felix's decision how to respond and what actions to take. Not all of us can be gods among men, but part of being a good sysop is knowing how to not crack under pressure and peacefully diffuse a situation. Going in guns blazing (aka banhammer) is almost never the solution. (T/ ) 13:47, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :Heh, I dont blame you, I'm somewhat.. well, tempermental. I'd hope nothing like this would happen, because I do try to stay undetatched from the situations. Though now I've realised that dispite what I'' think, its the communitys decision- And for the most part, yours. I like to hope if I were sysoped, somthing like this wouldn't happen, but meh. I have trouble getting people to trust me with this sort of thing. RT only gave me adminz on logd because I convinced him to give me a chance. I lie a lot.. Yeah, not much of a rolemodel. (By the way, I'm only answering the part where you said no offense may ;) ). — Warw/Wick 14:12, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::"I lie a lot.." I'm going to store that on a safe location. At least you seem able to admit it. -- 14:16, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :::Haha, not the serious stuff, jokingly. I told somone that a scythe was worth 300k once, because I couldn't be bothered to go check guru. Everyone knows to look for confirmation when I say somthing nowdays ;) — Warw/Wick 14:18, 18 May 2008 (UTC) OMG Is it possible that there was drama that I ''wasnt involved in? What happened — Warw/Wick 20:47, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :User talk:Maui#memo. And you were involved, but not in this particular page. Indirectly, I guess. --Shadowcrest 20:49, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::I was? Phew, thats a relief. Gotta keep standards up . How was I involved? — Warw/Wick 20:50, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::Past actions of Felix's. --Shadowcrest 20:54, 16 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, but not directly in any way. Yay. — Warw/Wick 20:59, 16 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, it happened in May (month):P reanor 01:01, 17 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::I actually think that I have a hand in this too, as I created the section on Felix's talk page, after he banned B.R. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 02:10, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::May, while I considered past incidents in my current decision, you were not personally involved in any way. And Isk, that's a far stretch. I must say though, it amuses me to see that we are all very anxious to take the blame in some way...I think it just reflects on how ultimately we wish that bans and punishments were not necessary. If at all possible we would prefer to explain away misdeeds so that people don't get hurt. Even if we have personal disagreements, Felix is a part of the community and on that level it never feels good to hurt your comrade. (T/ ) 13:47, 18 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Eh.. I didnt figure that it was possible to have drama I was involved in.. Perhaps I am wrong.. occasionally ;). — Warw/Wick 14:12, 18 May 2008 (UTC) LOL At the "less serious note". reanor 22:03, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :I really feel like I somehow missed something. 牛Correct仔Jeans裤 15:18, 19 May 2008 (UTC) ::All seriousness and no play makes Userpage a very dull place to be. By the way, Jeans, something in your sig is messing up the line spacing; it is like you are typing on 1.5 or something. Perhaps it is the Chinese characters? I do not mind that much, but it could be a problem someday, especially on a larger post... (T/ ) 04:14, 20 May 2008 (UTC) User:Entropy/bureaucrat Sorry - I haven't been on the wiki much in the past week and a bit - and never saw any links to this surface when I was on - I've had a look into it now. The phrase " I was expecting a little bit more attention from the general public" did sound quite harsh though. RandomTime 05:37, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Really? Perhaps I should have left out the italics. I just figured this would be an issue of great general interest. Maybe it is me being vain, but it's on my userpage and talkpage, and if past history says anything those are two of the "hot" pages to watch. I suppose putting it to the community portal or sitenotice or such would not hurt... :I really did not intend the notice to be a criticism or sound harsh...I seem to be wording everything badly these days. Sorry about that. (T/ ) 05:45, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe Entropy thought she was talking to Blue Rellik? :: don't worry - I was thinking of putting a requested policy of request for B'crat in a few days - you've saved me the embarrassment of doing it and then you contact me. RandomTime 05:50, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::I think you just overlooked my contribution, Entropy. I gave my opinion in Pan's, but I don't feel that I know Auron well enough to come up with something to input just yet. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 13:14, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Gave my opinion in both now. Sorry, but I haven't been active most of the time recently, didn't know that YOU weren't either, and certainly didn't know about a possible new bcrat.-- (Talk) ( ) 18:59, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I've commented on Auron; I need a bit to reconsider PanSola because of the points brought up there. If I haven't posted in a couple days, don't hesitate to remind me. --Shadowcrest 22:28, 20 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sorry Isk, I was just running down the list without checking except for memory of who had posted something already. I must have forgot. :S (T/ ) 23:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Your "Old" Userpage I rather miss your old userpage, any chance you will be bringing it back anytime soon? :D -- User:Isk8 (T/ 15:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :My userpage is still there, I just choose to hide it with tags since that reduces load time a lot. Also because I have a message there which I think is important for others to see at this time. I will go back to normal userpage once this is over, I guess. (T/ ) 23:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) User Rights Management Hi Entropy. I just wanted to let you know that are re-adding the ability for bureaucrats to remove the sysop flag as well as add or remove the bot flag. You should see the change some time in the next few days. I'll follow-up with you once the change has been made to make sure that everything works properly. Thanks for being so patient. -- KyleH (talk) 21:34, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Wow, that's great news! Thanks for working on this, Kyle, and I appreciate the heads-up. Even if Wikia may break some things with updates and changes, you folks are always willing to work and resolve the problems. (T/ ) 23:35, 21 May 2008 (UTC) felix would like me to, quote, "Post something about checking e-mail on Entropy's talk page." So here I am. 23:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, it took me awhile to understand what was being asked. My AIM broke so I had to reinstall it...but first I tried to locate the mystical "MSN" messenger thing since apparently Felix detests AIM. I don't know, it took awhile and so I guess some time passed without me noticing. AIM is up and running now, but Felix took my silence as being unwilling to talk, and so he's logged off now and also I think he missed my explanatory e-mail. And in any case, I don't know how to add a contact for AIM. So I'd still be stuck. :I hate to make you middlewoman again, but if you'd be so kind as to relay this information to Felix, and also tell him that I will be available tomorrow...I'd be much obliged. Technology can sure be a bitch sometimes...I will try and solve my IM incompetence in the mean time. Thanks a bunch... (T/ ) 01:53, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Felix jumped offline. I was relaying everything to him. We were on Aim, then he tells me to get on msn, only to have my realize I didn't have him added. By the time I finally get to send him a message, he was offline. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 01:56, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ah well, tomorrow then. Although I fear I may have offended him unintentionally. :( Can you tell me what is "MSN"? I found a thing called "Windows Live Messenger" but I think that is different. (T/ ) 01:57, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I think that's it. --Shadowcrest 01:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::I think MSN messenger is now windows live messenger, I could be mistaken tho as I don't trust many of microsofts software...-- 01:59, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, that is it. And I don't think Felix is offended at all. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 02:00, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Gamer Skin Perhaps you can help here, since you seem to use the skin. I have a few color clashes with the skin that bother me, and I have really no idea how to use .css directory in the slightest. I originally had Pan correct a few things in one of the talk pages (can't quite remember where that was, and I don't feel like digging for it right now.) Ok, first... The pastel light blue link on gray colored tabs (Typically User and talk page tabs). It is a little hard to see at times. And probably my biggest pet peeve is trying to look at copyright boxes in this skin. The white text on white background doesn't work so well :P. Wondering if you have done any personal customization towards any of these color mishaps, and if so, you could perhaps enlighten me on what I can possibly do. Thanks. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 16:25, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Change the default background using the .css like I have. :p — Warw/Wick 16:28, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Also when looking at different revisions, the white on yellow pastel on the prior revision is impossible to see. ::And May, I don't understand enough coding to edit the .css. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 16:33, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Give me access to your account, and I'll edit it for you then! (lol). — Warw/Wick 16:34, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::: : #Blinding Flash, sorry (T/ ) 22:16, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::::BAH! Looks like I will have to post in that one section that I need to find again, to try to see if I can get Pan to adjust the couple of issues I see, (though I hate to bug him with it). And yes Monobook is bright. I'll stick with my monaco skins. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 03:37, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Wiki-Drama Thank god lack-of-a-greater-being I did not get involved in that.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:31, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :God? That doesn't offend me any more than godhaters. Anyway, yeah, being inactive has definite advantages like that. It's not something that I can afford often...definitely one of the things that I miss about being a "normal user". As you get promoted, the Wiki has a tendency to either suck you in even more, or you finally get up the courage to become inactive forever. It's strange like that. (T/ ) 22:35, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Naw I only changed god cuz I don't believe in god, but yet I hear myself say "Thank god" and "Bless you" a lot in real life. Weird how I've been caught in the middle of those two consequences of being promoted; I've been fairly inactive, yet I can't help but come back every time.-- (Talk) ( ) 22:44, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Since this is related to the drama, I'll just put it here... I am sorry for overreacting (twice) in my attempts to preserve order on Warwick's talk page today. Granted, I am just getting my feet wet on the whole "user arbitration" aspect of my position, so it doesn't surprise me that I'm making mistakes. I will try to use better discretion in the future. —Dr Ishmael 22:55, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :Don't think you need to apologize much, that is hardly a huge overreaction. Well, not the second thing at least: my arguments against that are personal belief at best. Throwing around bans is usually a bad thing, but even though I disagree with it in this case, I would not have reverted the bans instantly either. Ultimately you were in the right, that no further discussion can improve the situation; I just think that's the wrong way to achieve the goal. And yeah, you are just getting started with this. Don't worry about it much. (T/ ) 23:27, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::I guess the key to being a good admin is finding the balance between doing nothing and going "I has Banhammer, WHEEEEE!!!", isn't it? XD Ah well, I'm learning, and I'll find that balance eventually. —Dr Ishmael 23:46, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, tbh, often doing nothing is a very good idea :P (T/ ) 06:07, 23 May 2008 (UTC) GW:SCREENS Ok, so you have no internet untill tuesday, so i could probably have picked a better time, but meh. I notice that you wrote most of the current proposed version of GW:SCREENS which has sat around in the 'proposed' category for ages and not gone anywhere. I agreed with the sentiment of most of that policy but people seemed to feel it conflicted with AGF. I then noticed your comment about simply making it an addition to AGF, but nothing seemed to come of that. As such, I have tentatively written a Proposed Addendum hopefully something along the lines of the general idea behind GW:SCREENS. This seems a good place to post to draw attention to this and therefore gain criticism/support/proposed modifications. I have a feeling I may well end up getting flamed for this, especially as i had a far better way of writing it in my head which swiftly disapeared as soon as i started typing, but meh, it will hopefully atleast give me some arguments to respond to for awhile, which will fill some time :-)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Ohi It's not Tuesday. 03:00, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :lol. reanor 03:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Three hours too late? Lord Belar 03:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's 8:00 PM Monday on the west coast. Anyway, I'd like to direct your attention to User_talk:Auron_of_Neon#Here_is_a_question?, , User talk:Felix Omni#NPA, User_talk:Auron_of_Neon#Please_just_ignore_him, and your e-mail. 03:12, 27 May 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry you have to face all of this just after getting back. If it makes you feel any better, this just further proves the wiki would fall apart without you. Lord Belar 03:32, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :I may be back early, but I do NOT want to deal with this crap at the moment. I've read all the e-mails and I've seen the many instances pointed out to me of problems. Give me time to at least eat some dinner and get settled in again. :( :On a more pleasant note. Las Vegas is just too much for a simple country girl like me. I may not be from Hicksville, Arkansas...but my town is by no means large. Too much rabid consumerism and...humans...in one place is shocking. Welcome back to you too. (T/ ) 03:33, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::I just keep a safe distance from Las Vegas, personally. Unless it's Las Vegas, New Mexico, which is a nice little town. :P Lord Belar 03:37, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Felix, just let it go. You were pretty much flaming Auron's talk page before he blocked you. I think it was inappropriate for him to do the block, and I wouldn't personally block you for those comments, but I would also not oppose any other admin for blocking you based on what you were writing. Your actions were very troll-baity. Auron took the bait, but instead of trolling you in response, he blocked you. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 03:35, 27 May 2008 (UTC)